<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жажда и искупление by Amayemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637127">Жажда и искупление</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon'>Amayemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Librarian (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Симона не всегда была вампиром, который ворует пакетики с кровью из больницы. Она тоже прошла через кровавый запой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жажда и искупление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig">Kaellig</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В жизни каждого вампира случается такой период: кровавая бойня. Симона не исключение. Только обратившись, она плохо понимала, чего требовал ее организм и почему голод вдруг стал таким сильным. Осознание пришло одной осенней ночью, со вскрытым горлом женщины где-то в переулках Парижа. Симона чувствовала, как дрожит тело жертвы, как ее слабые руки колотят по плечам в надежде отбиться; слышала, как она пытается кричать. Это только распаляло Симону. </p><p>Вдоволь напившись, Симона рванула зубами кусок плоти. Кровь окропила лицо и немного забрызгала манжет одежды. Пальцы жертвы на мгновение впились в ее плечи и тут же ослабли. Тело в руках Симоны безжизненно обмякло. Туман в сознании мешал понять, что произошло, но когда разум чуть просветлел, стало ясно: теперь она монстр.</p><p>Чувство вины обрушилось на Симону снежной лавиной. Она выбежала из переулка и не останавливалась, пока не почувствовала, что ноги перестали слушаться. Вокруг были деревья и лавочки. Кажется, она очутилась в парке. Ни души. Симона упала на колени и уронила голову в ладони. Что теперь делать?! Неужели теперь ее жизнь будет наполнена лишь кровью и сожалением? Праведный гнев разгорелся в ней. Она вспомнила мерзавца, который сотворил с ней это. Злость усиливалась, не поддаваясь попыткам контролировать ее и сбивая дыхание. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Желание отомстить захватило разум, подогревая голод. Симона снова почувствовала зверскую жажду крови. Какого черта?! Если это сделали с ней, почему же она не могла подчиниться своей судьбе? Чтобы отомстить, она обязана выжить, даже если ради этого придется рвать плоть и пить кровь.</p><p>Симона скрывалась в ночи, словно хищный зверь, преследуя жертв. Она нападала в темных переулках, выбирая молодых людей, которым не посчастливилось оказаться одним. Впивалась острыми клыками, слышала, как рвались сосуды, наслаждалась горячей кровью каждого, а жертвы даже не успевали испугаться и закричать. Их глаза всегда были широко распахнуты, когда Симона, отбросив тело в сторону, вытирала тыльной стороной ладони рот. И просто скрывалась в ночной тиши.</p><p>Она забывала лица своих жертв в тот же вечер, и лишь одно осталось с ней. Лицо той первой женщины, с которой началась вереница убийств. Ее зеленые глаза и лазурное роскошное платье отпечатались в сознании. Образ преследовал ее: испуганный взгляд мерещился во взгляде каждой жертвы, их крики звенели в ушах ее хриплым сорванным голосом, когда очередное тело обмякало на руках. Та женщина стала ее личным призраком, следовавшим по пятам. Симона не могла избавиться от него, поэтому вскоре просто смирилась. </p><p>Она потерялась во времени и не знала, сколько прошло с тех пор, как она открыла охоту. Новости о диких зверях, что пробрались в город, заполонили газеты. Люди болтали о чудовище, которое ночами выслеживает своих жертв. Этим чудовищем была она. Симона лишь ухмылялась, когда в очередной раз слышала, как кто-то говорил: «Не заходи в темные переулки, и все будет нормально». Нет, не будет.</p><p>Охота становилась ожесточеннее, а аппетит разыгрывался сильнее.</p><p> </p><p>То была жаркая летняя ночь. Солнце давно зашло, и наступило время вампиров. Симона, скрываясь в тени, наблюдала за пустеющими улицами города и спустя почти час нашла жертву. Это была юная леди. В этот раз Симона не спешила и предпочла быстрому ужину сладостную охоту. </p><p>Она следовала за жертвой, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Голод был невыносим. Азарт подстегивал, ведь в любой момент жертва могла зайти в один из жилых домов. Однако, казалось, она никуда не спешит. Леди беззаботно прогуливалась по улочкам, словно не до нее не доносились слухи об опасности. Симона решила подразнить ее. Она нагнала ее, легонько коснулась плеча и, когда та обернулась, оскалилась в приветствии.</p><p>— Не боишься гулять здесь одна? Мало ли кого можно встретить.</p><p>— Нет, — пожала плечами незнакомка. Она не выглядела испуганной. Словно для нее в этой жизни уже было нечего бояться.</p><p>— Ты не слышала о монстре в городе?</p><p>— Слышала. Хочу с ним познакомиться. — Спокойный голос поражал все больше. Какая молодая девушка не будет бояться за свою жизнь?</p><p>— Зачем? — Симона в удивлении вздернула брови.</p><p>— Кем бы он ни был, он убил мою маму, и я не верю, что это был просто волк. Если меня ждёт та же участь, я готова встретить её.</p><p>Симона нахмурилась. Черты лица юной леди были ей смутно знакомы.</p><p>— Как она выглядела?</p><p>— Как я, — грустно усмехнулась леди. — Только платье было голубым.</p><p>Симона оглядела наряд потенциальной жертвы и вдруг осознала. Она помнила то лазурное платье. Оно было на ее первой жертве. Какой же черт дернул ее нарушить собственные правила и заговорить с ужином? Разве ей это было нужно? Человечность взяла верх над жаждой.</p><p>— Когда это произошло?</p><p>— Пять лет назад.</p><p>Симона ахнула, обнажив клыки. Неужели ее охота так затянулась? Ей казалось, что с первого убийства прошло не больше года. Течение времени стало другим. Город стал другим, а она не заметила?! Дыхание участилось, и чувство вины едва не сбило с ног. Скольких она убила? Как она могла не заметить, в кого превратилась? Жажда крови ослепила ее.</p><p>— Это была ты? — с печальной улыбкой на губах спросила юная леди.</p><p>— Что? — в прострации ответила Симона. Она почувствовала запах отчаяния и обреченности, исходящий от леди. Симона подняла глаза и уставилась в до боли знакомые глаза. Прямо как у той женщины. Она вздохнула и ответила: — Да.</p><p>— Ты убьешь меня?</p><p>Сознание просветлело. Симоне захотелось поскорее убраться из этого переулка и вообще из города. Ей было невыносимо думать о том, в кого она превратилась, и это уже было не по вине того, кто ее обратил. Сколько крови было на ее руках? Симона отняла мать у этой леди, и кто знает, сколько еще горя она принесла случайным семьям? Она хотела отомстить монстру, а не становиться им!</p><p>— Сегодня твой счастливый день. Или нет, если ты искала смерти. Выкинь эту идею из головы и живи. Ради матери. И прости меня.</p><p>Симона скрылась в ночи, не дожидаясь ответа.</p><p>Она все же не покинула город, а продолжила следовать за юной леди, чтобы оберегать ее. Симона чувствовала ответственность за то, что натворила. Она находила в этом искупление для себя и смысл своего существования. С тех пор она не позволяла себе убивать, каким бы сильным ни было искушение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>